


Say It

by Smutective



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutective/pseuds/Smutective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are talking. Will Sherlock say it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

“ I won’t say it. “

“Sherlock, please, just once. “

“No. I refuse. “ The detective said gruffly as he ran a hand through his black curls. “ I don’t want to, and you know it anyways. “

John Watson sat on his chair in the sitting room of the Bakerstreet flat, his blonde eyebrows knitted together. His hands were placed neatly together, as it had been taught in army, his back straight as he spoke to Sherlock Holmes, who at the moment, was being a troublesome brute.

“I know it’s true, but sometimes I like to be reminded. “ He purred softly, his tone inviting and sincere. He really did love it when Sherlock said it. It wasn’t like him to say it in the first place, but sometimes it brought a smile to his face just to hear Sherlock angrily murmur the words. 

“…Do I have to? No I don’t.” He said answering himself and waving his hand, as if swatting a thought away. He glanced back to his flat mate, his cupid bow lips in a thin line as he searched the floor for something to fix on. “ …John, please don’t make me say it. Only idiots say it. “

“ Oh I know. “ He chuckled and laid back in the chair. “ I still want you to do it, because we know you’re an idiot sometimes.”

“John, don’t be silly. “

“I’m not being silly. I have a right to hear it from you. “He whined as he stood up, walking over to the man and taking his chin in his hand. He lifted it up, careful not to scare Sherlock away. He knew Sherlock was hesitant, but he wanted to hear it eave those soft lips. He wanted Sherlock to tremble lightly as he whispered it into his ear at night. He wanted him to murmur it as they were walking in the street.  He knew that it was rare, even dream like to think of such things, but now and then he could wear Sherlock down. This was one of those times. Leaning in close he whispered the words in the velvet-like voice he held.  

“I love you John Watson.”  John smirked and stood on his tip toes, just reaching Sherlock’s lips, and planted a loving kiss on him. Sherlock took John’s hands and kissed him back, his eyes fluttering to a close. He felt Sherlock shake in the slightest, knowing he was scared. He still wasn’t used to being in love and he surely needed some practice at kissing, but that would be no problem. John’s arms found their way around his neck and Sherlock’s hands sunk down to his hips, holding tightly as he deepened the kiss.  When they finally had to breathe, they broke apart, hot breath hitting each other lips. Sherlock was the first to speak, his voice uneasy and broken.

“ I love you John.”

  
“I know, you idiot.” 


End file.
